A ma place
by Kaede77
Summary: chaque nuit je te vois souffrir...mais je dois rester loin de toi...à ma place...


_**Bon alors voila, il pleut chez moi et ça m'a donné une idée : je me suis demander ce que pouvais bien penser notre petit youkai les jours de pluies, quand son cher Sanzo ne va pas bien et voila ce qu'il en ressort.**_

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira._**

_**Et non je ne pars pas encore en dépression même si mes derniers textes pouvaient laisser penser ça .**_

_La pluie…encore…_

_Je hais cette pluie si violente, si froide, si dure pour toi…_

Voila plusieurs heures que la pluie tombait sans s'arrêter sur l'auberge dans laquelle les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient arrêtés, plusieurs heures que Sanzo fixait se paysage morne, perdu dans des pensées plus insupportables les unes que les autres, plusieurs heures que Goku était allongé dans son lit, feignant un sommeil que ne venait pas.

_Chaque fois c'est pareil, tu t'assied près de la fenêtre, tu la regarde tombé jusqu'à ce que, de fatigue, tu ne t'écroule pour glisser vers des rêves plus tourmentés les uns que les autres…_

Une cigarette qui s'écrase dans un cendrier, un paquet qui se froisse, un briquet qui s'allume…voila les bruits qui troublaient le silence de cette chambre sombre et dont la seule lumière venait du petit point rouge au bout de la cigarette du bonze.

_A chaque fois, je me demande pourquoi…pourquoi ne te confis-tu pas à moi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je t'entends réprimer un sanglot ou pester contre une larme versée, mon cœur se sert ? _

Le bonze lança un juron contre cette pluie tenace tandis que le jeune youkai se roula en boule sous les couvertures, tentant de cacher à l'autre homme le fait qu'il ne dormait pas…comment aurait-il pu dormir alors que celui qu'il aimait souffrait le martyre nuit après nuit ?

_Cette nuit sera la bonne ! Cette nuit je me lèverais et je viendrais te prendre dans mes bras, te réconforter, te montrer que tu n'es pas seul ! C'est ce que je me dit à chaque fois que j'entend tomber la pluie…c'est ce que je ne fait jamais…_

Dehors la pluie redoubla de violence, semblant nargué le jeune homme qui ne supportait plus ce silence, cette tension…

_Maudite pluie ! Un jour je la chasserais, comme tu as chassé les ténèbres ce jour où j'ai vue le soleil…mon soleil…mon Sanzo…_

_Un jour, je viendrais à toi, je t'embrasserais, je te dirais que je t'aime et ce jour…je ne me réveillerais pas d'un de ces nombreux rêves où je te sent à mes coter…_

_Un jour je ferais autre chose que de me lever pour te coucher une fois que la pluie et que les souvenir auront eu raison de toi…_

Toujours ces même phrases, toujours ces mêmes penser qui traversait l'esprit du jeune homme qui en venait à haire ces jours de pluie contre lesquelles il ne pouvait lutté.

_Sanzo…sais tu à quel point je souffre de ton silence ?_

_Sais tu à quelle point j'ai mal quand je te vois comme ça ?_

_Ca en devient insupportable de devoir rester dans l'ombre, de devoir taire ces sentiments qui grandissent en moi à mesure que le temps passe !_

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Goku ne comprenne que le beau blond s'était endormi devant la fenêtre, comme d'habitude les nuits de pluie…

Il se leva, et s'approcha du bonze endormi.

_Cette fois encore je n'ai rien pu faire…_

_Je hais cette faiblesse qui s'empare de moi quant il s'agit de t'aider…quant il s'agit de soulager ta peine…_

_Je te regarde souffrir en silence depuis si longtemps…_

_Ce jour là, dans la grotte, j'ai décidé de te donner ma vie, j'ai juré de te protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi mais…_

Il pris Sanzo dans ses bras, le déposa sur son lit et caressa doucement le visage du bonze endormi.

Dehors, la pluie cessait petit à petit…

…_je suis faible…inutile…je ne peu pas t'aider je le sais…la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est te regarder de loin, et prier…prier les dieux qu'ils te laissent enfin en paix avec cette histoire…prier pour que tu obtienne l'absolution pour un crime que tu te reproche depuis tant d'années…en attendant ce jour…je resterais derrière toi à veiller sur toi discrètement en passant pour un idiot, je garderais ce rôle qui semble si bien m'aller car…c'est là qu'est ma place…_


End file.
